Edward Coldren
Edward Coldren is a former Blane operative and currently a Northern Illuma Academy student. He is a major character in the Greater Horizon ''series and the main protagonist of ''Greater Horizon: Dark Side. He is the second protagonist of the series. First appearing as an antagonist, he later becomes the second protagonist after being defeated by the members of the Illuma Protection Committee. He possesses a Paragon Eye in his left eye which gives him a unique ability, Decimation. Appearance Edward is a normal high school student. He is a short and slim young man with a little athletic ability. He initially has short black hair that covers most of his forehead. During his time studying at Bellenvont Academy, he wore the academy's uniform. After transferring to Northern Illuma Academy, he wore the academy's uniform as well. When not in school or work, he wore casual clothes. At the aftermath of a robbery incident, he was transplanted with a Paragon Eye. The eye gave out a golden glow. After the transplant, he was given a black eye patch to cover it. His hair also turned violet as a side effect of not being a suitable host of Paragon eye. As a Blane operative, Edward wore a black bodysuit with a belt to hold his equipment. EdwardBlaneUniform.png|Edward wearing the Blane Uniform. Edward.png|Black ops. EdwardStudent.png|Edward wearing the Northern Illuma Academy Uniform. Personality Before the robbery incident, Edward was a shy and reserved person. He often spends his time at home, due to not having a lot of friends despite this, he was suprisingly gentle and kind, often having high spirits and always full of hope. In some cases, he would rather take the blame of others to prevent them from getting hurt, believing that it is better to get hurt rather than to see others get hurt. This stems from his fear of being alone, and as result, he desperately tries to protect everyone he loves to prevent them from disappearing. This becomes a major factor to his dream of saving people from harm and being a hero. His fear carries on as he changes after the robbery incident. As he experiences things beyond his own comprehension, he begins to change. Having no family or friends, he was approached by Arnold Himmeltz. Bewitched by Arnold and offered a chance to find a new reason to live, he joins the Blane organization. He undergoes rough training and given missions. In his missions, he is shown the true nature of humanity and the world where only the ones who are strong and have power survive. Horrified by this and with Arnold's deception and lies at play, he begins to realize that he must work to destroy the ugliness this world exhibits in order for him to protect people important to him. Edward discarded his kindness and develops the idealogy and view of a world full of black and white. With his former ideals and dreams abandoned, he creates a twisted ideal as he works for Blane: Save those who are deserving to be saved while eliminate those who do not deserve it. He became one of Blane's weapons, brutal and merciless, following orders with without question. Whenever at a rampage due to his out-of-control abilities, he would behave like a savage beast without reason, charging at anything in sight. He would speak in a crazed and angered manner and going berserk. After meeting Rikka Gorenstein, his dark and grim personality changes a little. He initially does not care about her and pushes her away, believing that she is like the others who would use him. She eventually succeeds in befriending him. He feels that another person shares his pain and fears, and so, he finds another person to protect. This makes him feel that he has new purpose in life, becoming a newer and different person than before. In battle, he prefers to avoid fighting as much as possible and would rather talk his opponents out of it. If not, he finishes the fight quickly. After leaving Blane, he becomes less violent than before and continues to look out for Rikka. He eventually saves her from Sacratev and Heilbert's plots in recovering their spy. Shortly after learning of the abuses Rikka experienced under Heilbert and his men in Sacratev, he goes into a rage and immediately confronts Heilbert, and nearly kills him. Abilities Paragon Eye Edward possesses a Paragon Eye in his left eye. It takes form of an eye shining with golden light, a result of modifying Paragon Energy. Having a Paragon Eye gives an increase in optic abilities, including the ability to see far away, analyze magic or superhuman abilities and to see clearly in the dark. Edward's Paragon Eye grants him a unique ability, Decimation. * '''Decimation: '''Edward activates his Paragon Eye, causing his hand or any part of his body to be engulfed with a yellow and black flame-like aura. Once an object comes into contact with the aura, it is immediately destroyed. However, when in contact with a living being, it would instead be reflected away with a strong force. This ability can act offensively or defensively. Edward can either use the aura to attack his enemies or decimate any object, spell or ability fired at him. Edward can also create a shield from his aura to decimate and reflect anything. His aura is only limited to his lower body and parts of his upper body, meaning he cannot produce aura in his head. * '''Overdrive: '''Once Edward's Paragon Eye discharges excess energy, his abilities go out of control. The Paragon Energy instead materializes into various forms, in Edward's case, a pair of yellow and black skeletal wings. While under the effects of Overdrive, Edward gains an great increase in speed, strength and regeneration. This is at the cost of his own sanity and composure in battle. Rampaging at battle, he wields the wing-like protrusions in his back to attack his enemies. The wings are made from solidified Paragon Energy and can branch out and grow long to reach his opponents. His abilities are extended into the wings, allowing him to decimate using them. After Edward's first experience of Overdrive, he eventually gains control of it and manages to stay sane and in control while manifesting a single wing. * '''Overdrive: Piercing Barrage: '''Edward's skeletal wings branch out and multiply at the ends. He then proceeds to attack his enemies with the large branched-out wings by rapidly piercing them. Other Abilities * '''Marksmanship: '''Being a Blane operative, Edward was trained in the use of firearms. He rarely uses them in combat, but is displayed to have a good aim. Category:Characters Category:Committee members Category:Dark Side Characters